It takes Four to be a Team
by The Evil Overlord Crazy L
Summary: What is behind that hard, cold and egotistic personality of Voltar? Someone caring, someone who is just the same? Or maybe, he has a heart? One that can easily break and agonize.


**This was just an idea I had, and yeah… I warn you that this is somewhat a sad story and such, though I dunno if I can get it cry worthy sad. Still… yeah.**

* * *

I made an attempt to yawn loudly; a noticeable, falseness to my opened mouth yawns. One could say I was doing it on purpose, to serve as a sort of annoyance or attention grabber; or something along the lines of that. And I was. But not for those reasons. If I was trying to be annoying or get one's notice, it would be futile. For, there was no one to annoy, or to get their attention. And they never would be… no matter how much I want it. No matter how many times I would say I believe in magic, in doing things unnatural and getting what you want through those means. I knew it would never occur. Frogg said it was impossible, and even though I always seemed to put him down. Always seemed to say he was the idiot, and I was the genius, he… and I eventually, knew better. He was right, always, always right. You can't bring back the dead, no matter what silly movie or book says, it's impossible.

I wonder… if I ever listened, would I have been more careful. Actually worry when Frogg was crushed, or when Red got the occasional hit? Would I have worried? Maybe… maybe not, I dunno.

I can remember a day, similar to this. Where I sat in the house, alone; I yawned very much the way I did only seconds ago. Just to make some noise; I was growing impatient, since the three had gone shopping. I should have gone… to create a fun memory, no; just to create, even a memory. Good or bad. But… I was too stubborn and too selfish, and instead that was yet another time that could have been fun. It seemed fun, when they came back. Likely because they had spent most of the time idolizing things they liked… would I have come back having fun in the end as well? I never enjoy dwelling on this stuff, the "what ifs". Frogg may have an answer, he was a genius. Even if I would never admit it, me and my damn ego.

This place is so… maddening, with them gone. It's just so quiet… so dead. Like time has stopped within the walls of this still place. And the more I sit here, the harder it gets to breath and keep my sanity. No matter how much noise I make, turning on the TV, playing the radio; even running around the house, causing a ruckus. There's no sound capable of replacing those silly questions Red Menace would ask, or Frogg's yips of pain, or even the familiar slurping of Doomageddon's eating. There is nothing, in the world, that can make the similar sounds. No clone, no family member. Nothing.

I once again find myself breaking it for the door… the further I dwell into the truth, the realization; the further this place becomes warped. I breathe heavy from my full rush to the outdoors, my back pressed tightly against the metallic door. The air is calming me, but it won't make things better. Nothing can make things better… I wonder if I should sell it? No… I would rather die than sell my home, their home. How horrible it would be, to live in a new place, so different. So foreign, without the familiar, lingering smell. I'd rather suffocate in a place I still hold close to my heart, than live in such a different world.

It's unhealthy to dwell in the past; some people say. To move on is the best move. I say screw 'em; they don't know what it's like to loose something close. They never do, and they never will. Otherwise, they would feel the same as I do. Feel the same, longing and missing.

They don't know the horrors I saw; to see your closest friends, your family, die in such, horrible ways. The blood… their pale faces… the sight of these scenes, so clear and realistic, it's as though it were happening right now. A horrible, twisted family movie; left to be seen over and over.

* * *

Frogg was the first to go. We never saw it coming, but then again. When do you see it coming? We had been shopping. Something about a metal table; and of my confusion. I had known, of course, that we were in the wrong place. No table would be sold with gigantic pipes and other metallic objects… but pride is my weakness. And I could never admit I was wrong, it would basically admit I had a fault. And, I can't have that… can I? I can remember more clearly what happened, as it draws closer to that moment. There's no one in the factory, later learned it was closed and the guards were too lazy to do their duties. And we had spent nearly five hours just… wandering. Me, certain that somewhere in this maze of giant steal walls and iron pipes, I'll find a silly, little, metallic coffee table. Frogg stops suddenly, huffing angrily as he spins around. His face seems just as angry as his groan; and I know right away he's going to lecture me on being lost. I roll my eyes, annoyed.

"Voltar, we are lost! I don't even know where the exit is any more!" he screams; his voice rough, scratchy and holding that foreign but very familiar accent to him. I miss his voice… I never admitted to enjoying to hear him talk with that far-off accent of his.

"We are not!" I bellow back, as usual, puffing out my chest to seem big. It's a way to compensate for my height, you have to seem tough if you're a small man in a big world. It's what my mother would say. "You are just not looking hard enough!"

"Well if you are such the genius," he asks me; that easily noticeable sarcastic tone in his voice, "then where are the metal tables?" he asks back, this time more calmly and quieter.

"Um, well, I dunno." I shrug. "But they are here somewhere!" I go on, quite assured. I was well adapt to acting; to easily sounding as though I felt one way when I truly felt another. I wouldn't admit I was starting to loose hope; something of being a leader and never faltering. But soon, it wouldn't matter.

"Huh!" was all he could say, turning away with an angry stomp.

"Common Frogg, this is like an adventure!" ah, good, ole Red Menace. Optimistic as usual; positive and happy. I was always annoyed with his good self, always wishing he'd be evil. But, he was more fun being him. And besides, is it not better to have someone, than no one at all?

Ah, and good old Doomageddon. Our pet, but I preferred to see him as a full fledged member. He seemed smarter than the basic mutt, even though he could never talk. At that time, he was laughing. Enjoying our small, bicker. He loved causing trouble and watching it… it was why I even had him. Even if he was horrid at being behaved and listening to orders.

"Adventure!" uh… this is where things get shaky. Where breathing becomes a challenge, and I feel as though I'm going to fall forever. Frogg raises his voice again, screaming at us. He's never the optimistic type; but with his luck, it's understandable. "This isn't an adventure, it's an annoyance!" he snaps, his voice too loud to pick up on a second snap that was overlapped by his yelling. "I don't care about adventures, I just want to go home and-" he stops suddenly, his eyes abruptly turning to his right as his body soon follows. Welcomed by the blow of a massive, thick, cylinder. Sending his body to the wall, wedged deep within the concrete and metal.

We don't hear the snapping of his bones; the gush of flesh between metal cylinder and concrete wall. All we hear is the sound of the pipe, colliding with the wall with what seems to be near full force. And, short after, the attempted, pained groan of Frogg. His face is twisted into pain, and his upper body is hanging over the pipe. His arms, sprawled on the metal as he barely groans. We assume he's okay, he's been hurt loads of times; and this time didn't seem any different. So, none of us leapt into action. Speaking three words that, will forever more, be what I felt were the stupidest words we could say.

"Are you okay?" Red Menace asked, very little concern in his voice. But, he didn't know. Neither of us did. And his answer didn't help, either.

"Just… peachy…" he can barely say it, his voice shaken and up an octave. He seems a little pale, soon lowering his body forwards onto the pipe as he seems to give, one more agonizing whimper before silence.

"Good. Red Menace, get the pipe… thingy, off him." I say, quite normal. I assume he's winded, out of breath from the blow of the pipe and is awaiting for us to remove the pipe. "We need to find our table; and prove Frogg wrong, right?" I asked, directing this to Frogg. I'm making an attempt to make fun of him. Assuming he'll spat back some angry words.

He's silent, just laying there.

"Frogg?" I ask, wandering over to him. I hop up, tapping his arm to see if that'll get him flinching. To see if he fainted again. His arms slips off the pipe and hangs there, swinging limply. A lifeless, quite disgusting rocking of his arm. I realize something is wrong, I step back. "Red… get it off him…" I speak, my voice is quiet and I loose my bravery and boldness. Something is sparking in my mind, signaling a thought that will tell me what is wrong. But I try to push it back. Red Menace doesn't listen, he too is realizing what we will soon be the truth, and pushes his hands in front of his mouth. Whimpering like a scared puppy. "Red! Get the damn thing off him!" I screech, even kicking his legs to get the large man moving.

He rushes to the pipe at full force, taking a moment before he grabbed the thing and tossed it off. It snaps off from the rope and slams with a loud thud, away from us so we may see the carnage. Blood is splattered on the wall; I'm amazed it hadn't leaked between the cracks of the pipe and wall. But our thoughts aren't on the blood on the wall. It's the sight of his body, of the part, entirely flattened. It's like looking at road kill, a human, living version of road kill. His upper half, slowly falls forwards. The rest, the part crushed, is left on the wall. Before peeling off and joining the doktor on the floor. His face is white as snow, his eyes dull and blankly staring. Some chunks of organs and innards roll out from his intact half; a pool of blood slowly forming. His clothes begin to turn an ugly purple, heavily stained by the red of his blood. We stand there, dumbfounded. No… shocked, horrified. This sight something neither of us can picture occurring in real life.

"Frogg!" Red screeches, rushing to his body as he suddenly picks up the corpse. Cradling the upper half with such, delicate hands. His cries and sob filled words of help, wailing in this silent room. Doomageddon is just… sitting there. Barely breathing as he can't seem to process what has happened.

I know at last the truth; it is too late to save him. Red's attempt to "soothing" the doktor is useless, he can't hear us. He's already dead. He died as soon as his body lowered upon the pipe…… nearly thirty seconds after he was crushed. I don't know what to do, to say. All I can seem to think of…… is of how much pain he was in, in those thirty seconds he was alive. The feeling, of having your body, flattened with metal and concrete, your organs crushed and bones broken. I can never, and likely won't ever, know that pain. But soon, I will learn of a pain that may be far, more worse than anything physical.

* * *

A week passes through my mind, and we're at his funeral. It's a small group, the three of us friends, and the rest his small family. The majority of his coffin is closed, the upper open to show his body. He seems so… peaceful. I can't bear to think that this peaceful, image is followed with the majority of his body, gone. I look around, his mother and father, sister, and two other relatives are here. It seems so small, the church so large compared to this small gathering. It feels so odd… I suddenly want to find someone, anyone… and yell at them. Yell at those who haven't come to the funeral, and tell them that they are horrible people. It just seemed so… odd, to feel that way. Red Menace wanders over to the coffin, for the first time his mask removed. He stands there, his lips quivering… I can tell he's going to cry again. He's been doing this everyday, since the incident.

I don't expect that he's going to suddenly swoop down and hold Frogg. He doesn't mean to, to show his severed half to the family that didn't want to see it. But he's just so… heartbroken. To him, Frogg was like an older brother. Just as soon as I turn to sit down, there he goes… pulling out his body and wailing. Wailing for him to come back. Everyone screams at this as Frogg's father and what may be an uncle run over. Tugging at Red and yelling to let go. The women are crying, Doomageddon shrinks and hides. I just stand there, horrified. Eventually, he does so and softly places Frogg back into the coffin. Everyone goes quiet… things get tense. We leave a little earlier shortly after; I realize that what has happened will make things harder if we stay. Not before I take off my mask and say goodbye, though. Red did this… I might as well do mine, for his sake.

* * *

I slide to the ground at the thought, curling up a moment as I try to wipe my mind of these images. His was the most horrible… all the others were bad, but his just seemed… worse. The start, the beginning of the end. My mind, rather than listening to me just moves to a month later. The three of us, the remaining of us is shopping at a gas station. It was my idea, I remember that Red Menace has suddenly changed and this is an attempt to cheer him up. I nearly go for the Fudgey Yummy Fudge Bars, but then see the Tofu Pops. I pull them out reluctantly, remembering how Red Menace enjoys them. He's just staring out the window, people walking around him as though he were a stand in the small, convenience store.

"Hay… it's Tofu Pops, your favorite…" I state, trying to sound quite hopeful. For once, I can see that my years of trying to sound assured and being able to hide my feelings has suddenly disappeared in just a month. And my voice easily falters. He gives some notice, turning to me. But he looks back to the window. I hunch a bit… wondering if Red Menace will ever return to us. Be that optimistic, kid like giant.

Doomageddon is taking this a little better, but he's an animal and likely will adapt better than Red and me. He's not too back to normal, though, and at times seems to go violent. He's likely wasted all those spurts of violence on Frogg… and without him there, he has no one to attack. I still have the bandages on my arm that day from when he just, out of the blue, latched onto my arm, snarling. It doesn't hurt as much, but I start to realize what Frogg had to go through day in and day out. It makes me regret, not trying to stop Doomageddon when I had those chances. I look back to Red, seeing that he hasn't reacted much in the time I've been holding the pops. I sigh, deciding that today was yet another failure and tossing the disgusting dessert aside, make an attempt to head out.

And then, things just spin… out of control from there.

I find other patrons, only three others, screaming with fear as a man suddenly whips out a gun and holds it to the cashier. He's screaming for all the money, but the cashier is too stunned to react. He's shaking violently, nearly crying as I seem to just… stop moving. The gun isn't anywhere pointing in my direction, and in some cases I know I should run like those other shoppers. But… it's not because I'm scared. Not because I am frightened he will shoot me if I move. It is what I am seeing behind the man. Red Menace… he suddenly leaves his slump and is sneaking towards the man. I'm mouthing the words to stop, but it's silent. To if any words actually came out, I can't tell. He grabs the man and spins him around, attempting to talk to the gunner and tell him to calm down. But he panics, the sheer size of Red frightening him. He pulls the trigger by mistake, a bang goes off and all hit the floor. All but me, who watches from the door as Red slowly falls back. A fresh hole, inches from the center of his forehead.

He smiles a bit before falling back, disappearing behind the candy stands. The killer is tense and shaking before rushing off with wails. I'm pushed a bit out of the way, but I couldn't care. I slowly find myself wandering over, looking to his body as he's laying there. The others are getting up, two are just staring as well as a third has the brains to call the police. He'll likely call the hospital too, but it's too late. I carefully remove his mask, staring at his calm, smiling face. I'm somewhat glad he had closed his eyes before dying… it's easier to bear. Just as much as, oddly enough, I'm glad he went out in a way that would be good for Red. To die a hero. It takes a bit before they finally come, talking to each of us as they take the body away. Doomageddon and I are standing there, already questioned and just… watching. I look to Doom for a moment, and for the first time I see him looking… sad. I know he's going to miss Red Menace, and I carefully place an arm around the animal. Attempting to comfort Doomageddon in what may be his biggest loss.

I wonder how long it'll be before he's gone, too.

* * *

I can feel tears in my eyes now, curled tightly as I try to ignore this haunting visions. But they still go on… as though a button has set off a chain reaction in my mind that won't stop. It's another funeral now, this time more people are here. A grand variety of friends and family. I arrive without my mask; a whole other person, in this black suit and open face. And so, no one recognizes me. I don't say much… I fear they'll know who I am by voice. And, I can't deal with his parents. They're hysterical, his father near screaming for revenge. But not for the killer, for me. He blames me for his son's death, and maybe… he's not far off. But I'm too afraid to deal with it, too tired and sad to care or listen to someone's blame. I just want to go home and think… or sleep. Or maybe both, whatever the case is; I leave early again. Doomageddon stays however, before returning home late at night. By then, I'm a sleep. Unaware he's back… it's dangerous to leave him, he is mostly animal. But I trust he'll come home.

I'm awaken to the odd surprise that he's curled up at the foot of my bed. For the first time actually choosing to sleep with someone than sleep downstairs in his own bed. I pat his head lightly, before sleeping again.

One would think my dreams are plagued with repetitive memories of their deaths.

But it's empty, a blank, white space. Just me and the air. And that… that is much more worse then seeing their deaths. I end up having a hard time sleeping, and just lay there. Staring at the ceiling with tired eyes.

* * *

It doesn't take a second for my mind to follow into the next pair of scenes. For, it doesn't take as long for Doomageddon to go as it did from Frogg to Red Menace. The day is a sunny, blue sky in all its glory. Kids are about, and as usual the ice cream man is rushing down the block. I usually get up and run to try and get my usual sweet dessert. But for once, I'm not that excited he's here. I wander out, however, to watch. To try and feel a missing, familiarity that has been gone since… well, since Red Menace and Dr. Frogg. Doomageddon is close; he's been staying close to me since Red's funeral and I can't say I hate it. It's lonelier in the house, without Frogg and Red to talk with. And I'm assuming that Doom feels the same way. He is a little more gleeful on the thought of ice cream, and goes ahead. Quickly rushing down the block. I smile a bit, glad to see some normality as I step out to watch. I prepare to see kids rush away as Doom frightens them off, likely to get the ice cream first. But instead, I see something peculiar. A crowd has formed around the back of the now stopped ice cream truck that had drawn a little more closer to my house. The driver is out as well and staring at the back, sticking out amongst the crowd of kids.

My heart sinks as I already know what has happened. I slowly make my way, speeding as I get closer until I burst into a run. Shoving my way through the crowd as I see the tire covered, bleeding body of Doomageddon. A tongue hangs out, jaw agape. His chest is heaving, showing he's still alive as I try to think of something to do. I turn to the crowd, the kids just as stunned as I am about what to do.

"Do something!" I scream, standing close to Doomageddon. It's as though I'm protecting him, fighting to give the pained animal some honor. "Stop staring like morons and do something!" I demand, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

Finally, a child runs from the crowd to get their parents. I quickly place myself beside Doomageddon as she's gone, laying his head in my lap and hugging him. I'm praying he'll live, doing everything I can. I even turn to the one person I should hate… begging that one being… promising him nearly everything I have to let this one, friend live. To not leave me alone, in a world too big for just me. God, I just pray to him that he listens.

Doomageddon dies a little before any pet medical experts come. Having to carry the body from me as I just… sit there. Dumbfounded. The kids, bit by bit leave. They too, loose their interest in ice cream. The driver stopping before he goes to leave.

"You know… he just… came out of no where. Sorry…" is all he can really say, wandering off as soon I'm left there.

The old me would go and make an attempt for revenge, to sue him and take everything he owns. But the new me knows better. And so, I just let him go. Doom was a smart animal. If he wasn't, I would never count him as a member. And why would he make the mistake to go into the street?

* * *

It takes a moment to regain myself… my heart is pounding against my chest as it slows. A bolt of lightening, hitting the sky as a slowly stand up. It starts pouring, clatters of rain pounding upon my body as I try to think clearly. To push on… but it's so hard. I hear another strike of bright energy. Looking as I see the bolts grow close. My feet… they start to slowly, push me forwards. I run, rushing across the road, the paths. Into the park, up the hill. I'm getting into the open, I'm standing still and ripping my mask off. The rain soaks me as I stare to the sky, my face stained with salt filled tears and cold rain droplets.

"Take me damn it!" I cry out, staring to the sky as though it is some sort of powerful god. "I have no reason to be here… take me god damn it!" I beg. "I just want to see my friends… just one more time!"

A bright, flash falls from the sky. Striking down upon my body in a bolt of violent force. A surge of pure energy, flowing through my veins. Things grow terribly hot as the power rushes through me. I twitch with agony, all functions that I know of, lost in this one moment. For a second, I know how Frogg feels when electrocuted. It stops at last, my body sinking to the wet ground. It's cold against what I assume is my burnt flesh, and I can't seem to find it relaxing or agonizing. But, it doesn't matter. I smile to myself, unable to find a time or remember a day when I was happier. I don't know what I believe in at this time, or if I'll be welcomed with seeing my friends or not in some other after life. But it won't matter.

As I close my eyes to rest, I see a brief picture. Of the three of them, standing there. Just… waiting. And soon… soon I will be there with them.

I won't care if no one shows up for my funeral, or if I'm buried across in some lousy place. I'm nothing without a team, without my friends; my family. If I don't have them there, the four of us as a group...

Than life is nothing to me.

* * *

**I know, it's very short. But it's just a one shot sad story thing. It's not meant to be too long. Yeah… I also did this because I'm somewhat fearing that my fanfic Evil needs a Boost is making Voltar a little hated (as there are two or three people who have said to me they wouldn't mind, if not be a little happy if Voltar died). And well, I wanna show that he isn't all bad. Thoguh this isn't part of the Evil needs a Boost World, if you are thinking that. I just... yeah, kinda wanted to show that Voltar isn't all bad.**

**Also; I'm wondering if I should do an add on. You see, there was somewhat supposed to be more to the fanfic... but, yeah. I dunno if I really should add it on. I guess I'll see what all of you think and such.  
**


End file.
